


Reveal

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “I’m trying to flirt with you, okay?”</p>
<p>Early!Klaine, best friends since childhood AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

Kurt lets his head drop down onto his arms with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. “I hate homework.” He’s on his belly on Blaine’s bed, Blaine on the carpet in front of him, the way they’ve been doing homework since first grade together.

Blaine blinks up at him from the floor, smiling softly. “I know you do.”

“Why am I so bad at this?”

He can feel Blaine shifting closer across the floor. “You’re not,” he assures him. “You’re amazing. You’re always amazing.”

Kurt laughs humorlessly, nuzzling his face into Blaine’s comforter. It smells like him, and Blaine’s smell is comfort. “You’re nice. But I’m not. And I really, really hate homework. Actually, I hate French homework most of all. I can’t do it!”

Blaine pats his hair awkwardly, a strange new habit he’s picked up a few months ago. Kurt can’t say that he minds, not when it’s Blaine. “You’re really good at French, though. Way better than the rest of us. You sound - all French-like, when you talk.”

Kurt snorts, turning his face so he can squint at him. “Thanks. I guess. That doesn’t really help me complete this written assignment though. My hand is cramping up and it looks like I dipped a spider in ink and let it crawl across the page.”

Blaine frowns. “I love your handwriting.”

“Okay…” Kurt lifts his head just enough to see him properly, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. “You’re being really weird lately.”

“Oh, I -” Blaine fidgets, eyes darting around the room. “Really? I don’t - I’m not -”

“Are you okay?” Kurt wants to know, suddenly concerned. The last time Blaine acted this weird was when he’d accidentally lost the scarf he’d borrowed from Kurt during their trip to the zoo in third grade. Kurt hopes this isn’t something like that. Even though he’s pretty sure all of his scarves are stored away safely in his drawer in his own house across the street.

“I’m fine,” Blaine almost squeaks, then clears his throat, blinking up at Kurt in that honestly weird way again. “I can get you something to drink. Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? I can make hot chocolate -”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “I know where the kitchen is, I can get my own drink, I’ve known my way around your kitchen since I started to crawl!”

“Right,” Blaine says, looking slightly taken aback. “Um, right, yeah.”

“Are you really sure that you’re okay?” Kurt wants to know. He’s used to his best friend being a little silly every now and then, but those last few days, or weeks, really, Blaine has seriously done his best to redefine the word, making strange comments about Kurt’s eyes or holding the car door open for him, and last night he’d helped Kurt into his _coat_ , seriously, who even _does_ things like that?

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great,” Blaine repeats, struggling to sit up on his knees. “I - I’m always okay when you’re over.”

Kurt frowns, sure now that something is definitely off. “Where else would I be?” he asks. “I’m always over. Or you are. We do this every day, Blaine. We have been doing this every day for years.”

Blaine nods, opening and closing his mouth but not speaking, and Kurt watches, bewildered and not quite sure what’s going on, as Blaine’s face gets redder and redder, his ears looking ready to burst into flames. It looks undeniably cute, but still, it’s _weird_.

“Okay,” he finally says, sliding off of Blaine’s bed and kneeling down on the floor next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture he hopes is reassuring as he ducks his head to catch his gaze. “You’re being entirely ridiculous and you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you. Right now. So that I can help. Is it your brother? Has he said something stupid about your college plans again?”

Blaine shakes his head, sighs deeply, and doesn’t say anything.

Kurt squeezes his shoulder gently, leaning in a little closer. “Blaine,” he reminds him, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “I’m your best friend. You can talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Blaine huffs out a frustrated breath, deflating a little as he finally tips his chin up, eyes meeting Kurt’s, mouth set in a grim line. “I’m trying to flirt with you, okay?”

Kurt snatches his hand back like it’s been burned, it’s a reflex, one he mentally slaps himself for as soon as he sees the flash of hurt crossing Blaine’s face. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Blaine mumbles, hanging his head, body swaying away from Kurt’s ever so slightly. “I’m - sorry. I guess. It’s -”

“No, I’m - no -” Kurt swallows, his heart picking up speed after the initial rush of realization. “That’s - you -”

“It’s just that I’ve been trying for so long not to, but then you didn’t go on that date with that music store guy, and we always hang out, and I just - I -”

“I didn’t know,” Kurt breathes, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

“No, I know, I never said -”

“How long?” Kurt interrupts, needing to know, hope and giddiness and wild, unfiltered _affection_ surging up in his chest.

Blaine shrugs a little helplessly, grins that adorable grin that’s been making Kurt’s heart flip since - he doesn’t even remember when. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Feels like - always.”

The smile just takes over Kurt’s face, so wide he can’t respond for a moment. “You idiot,” is what he finally manages.

“I just -” Blaine starts, but Kurt doesn’t even let him finish, just grabs his face with both hands to place a firm, determined kiss to his best friend’s lips.

Blaine’s answering smile when they pull apart is blinding, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “So you don’t mind?” he asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes at him and kisses him again.


End file.
